Valentine's day
by valeaome
Summary: Kagome esperaba pasar ese día especial con su amado hanyou, pero ese año le toca acompañar a su abuelo a una reunión con los amigos de la vieja escuela, que justo cae ese día, Inuyasha se molesta y pone como excusa a Naraku y a Shikon, ella no le hace caso, él la acompaña, hasta verse envuelto de un montón de ancianos festejando el día del amor y la amistad.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

**Hola hermosos y hermosas... Llegué con una nueva historia, nada más y nada menos que por mis queridas hermanas retadoras de un grupo _Anónimo_ de Facebook... es que si no fuera por ellas, yo no hubiera publicado nada...**

**Pero aquí está... cumplí... 2, 471 palabras según word... cumplí con las más de 2,000 palabras... y es un milagro, porque yo no escribo tanto, pero por ser Día de San Valentin(y porque mi querido novio me regaló un hermoso peluche de hipopótamo) entró una gran inspiración a mi cerebruto y BUALÁ... aquí está, para todos ustedes... Un one-shot :3**

**Ahora... ¡A leer!**

* * *

San Valentine's Day

* * *

Aquel era un día muy soleado, en el que a muchas parejas les gustaba, no sólo por la temática del amor, si no también, por el hecho de tener que regalarle algo a las personas a quién más quisieran o apreciaran con el corazón.

En los árboles, los pájaros revoloteaban unas con otras, buscando bañarse de los cálidos rayos del sol y la leve brisa.

Sin embargo, no era feliz para todos… o bueno… no por el momento.

– Kagome… ¿Dónde estás Kagome?

– Aquí estoy mamá, ¿Me buscabas? – pregunta Kagome, al estar alistando su gran mochila amarilla en su habitación.

– Si, ¿Te acuerdas de Shintaro Toishi?

– ¿El amigo del abuelo? – Preguntó algo confundida, hasta que su mente la llevó a los recuerdos de un año atrás – No me digas que es mi turno.

– Así es hija, el anteaño pasado fui yo y el año pasado fue Sota, ahora te toca llevar al abuelo a su reunión – le explica con una gran sonrisa.

Desde hace cuatro años, los amigos del abuelo lo llamaron para hacer una reunión por el día del amor y la amistad, todos encabezados por Shintaro, acordaron que todos los 14 de Febrero se reunirían para conmemorar un año más a la amistad que se tenían desde la escuela en adelante.

– Pero quería pasar el día de hoy con Inuyasha… ya sabes… es San Valentín – trató de convencerla.

En su mochila había echado algunos de los regalos que le llegaron a su casa, incluyendo, aquel pequeño hipopótamo de peluche que le entregó personalmente Hoyo, quería poner celoso al hanyou para que estuviera más pendiente de ella que de Kikyo.

Era algo fácil ponerlo celoso, si contaban cuando Koga se aparecía diciendo que ella era su mujer, pero francamente estaba harta cuando acampaban por la noche y él salía cuando creía que todos se habían dormido para ver a la -por ahora- no muerta.

– Si Kagome, pero sabes lo importante que es para el abuelo estar rodeado de todos sus amigos con los que puede hablar de cuando eran jóvenes y de cosas como con que jugaban cuando eran niños – dice con alegría – Yo me divertí mucho, Souta también… o eso quiso dar a entender…

– Está bien mamá, le diré a Inuyasha si quiere venir conmigo.

– Claro, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro – le guiñó el ojo.

A veces su propia madre le daba miedo… en ocasiones hablaba algo de querer tener nietos y que quería que tuvieran orejitas blancas y peludas.

Salió de casa rápidamente para avisarle Inuyasha.

Fue hasta el pozo y entró, viéndose envuelta por un destello morado, hasta estar del otro lado de este.

Notó que una mano se extendía y la tomó.

– Hola Inuyasha – lo saluda.

– ¿Tonta, por qué tardas tanto?, nos debemos alistar para salir en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y tú jugando en tu época – reclama, al estar esperando mucho tiempo por ella.

La verdad era que no le gustaba estar solo, ya que se había acostumbrado a estar junto a Sango, Miroku y Shippo, pero en especial, de la compañía de Kagome… de aquella muchachita que le había robado el corazón.

Esperen… ¿Él dijo eso?... Naaa… de repente fue solo un pensamiento que se le salió de casualidad.

– Lo siento Inuyasha, pero debo volver, solo vine para preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo a acompañar al abuelo, no sé, quizás…

– ¡Estás loca!... ¡No voy! – gritó.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues yo… – buscó en cada recoveco de su mente, alguna posible razón para no asistir - ¿Qué tal si Naraku encuentra los fragmentos antes que nosotros?, acuérdate que solo faltan pocos, sin contar los que lleva Koga y el de Kohaku – por fin, algo se le ocurrió.

– Vamos, te vas a divertir… o eso me dijo mi madre y eso fue lo que le dijo Souta, Naraku puede esperar, además, estos días ni se ha dejado ver él, ni ninguna de sus extensiones – volvió a tratar de convencerlo, no sabía por qué él le rehuía de esa manera, pero estaba segura que hoy, por lo menos lograría besarlo por ser día de San Valentín… en la reunión del abuelo o no – Ya sabes que Sango fue a su aldea por unos días con Miroku y Shippo, si te quedas aquí vas a estar solo.

¿Solo?... no, no quería volver a estarlo.

– Está bien – murmuró de mala gana.

– Bien, déjame darle unas cosas a la anciana Kaede y vuelvo – lo dijo mientras dejaba su gran mochila amarilla al costado del pozo y con algunas vendas salía corriendo de allí.

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció.

Se sentó a un lado de la mochila y de repente sintió un aroma de hombre proviniendo de este… ¡Esperen!... no era solo uno, eran al menos diez.

Miró a todos lados, fijándose se Kagome aparecía, pero cuando observó que tenía vía libre para inspeccionar, inmediatamente, abrió este y se encontró con varios regalos.

Leyó la primera tarjeta de una cajita rectangular, pero algo plana.

_Hace un tiempo buscaba un pretexto para poder hablarte… Feliz día de San Valentín_

_Para: Kagome Higurashi_

¿Día de San Vatín… Valen… Valentín? ¿Qué cosa es eso?... ¿Y que tiene ese humano para darle un regalo con semejante cursilería?

Lo abrió y encontró una cadenita de plata con una estrellita como dije.

Ante eso se molestó y lo apartó del bolso.

Siguió rebuscando y encontró animales suavecitos que por alguna razón no se podían mover –bueno, eso era algo obvio si notas que los ojos eran cosidos–, también encontró algunas cajas de cosas marrones con forma de corazón… esas cosas se parecían a las que Kagome le llevaba a Shippo… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Choco… Chocoleta… Chocolete… Chocolate… ¡Ah, lo que sea!

Cuando venga Kagome, él le diría que… que… no… mejor le reclamaría después.

Comenzó a guardar las cosas con rapidez, hasta que olió el aroma de Kagome que se acercaba corriendo.

– Inuyasha ya estoy lista vamos a…

– Kagome… ¿Qué es San Va-len-tín? – preguntó el oji-dorado.

– Ahhh ya… San Valentín es… es una festividad en el cuál las parejas celebran su amor, o en el que los amigos celebran su amistad, también se refiere a ello como Día del amor y la amistad y… bueno… justamente es hoy… por ello el abuelo hace su reunión hoy, sus amigos lo invitaron – explicó un poco sonrojada, omitiendo lo que algunas parejas "hacían" ese día.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué otra cosa decir con respecto a lo que dijo ella.

– Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? – por fin encontró algo que decir.

– ¿Eh?... si… – repentinamente se olvidó de regañarla como niña pequeña por los regalos que llevaba en su bolso.

Kagome recogió la mochila y se subió al borde del pozo esperando que él entrara con ella.

Inuyasha la imitó y se subió al mismo lugar, pero antes de que ambos se tiraran, guió una de sus manos con timidez, hasta la cintura de la chica para tenerla más cerca, haciendo que en ella apareciera un leve sonrojo.

-.-

Todo el lugar estaba muy bien decorado con varias estatuillas antiguas japonesas, jarrones y pequeños bonsái que adornaban la casa, dándole un aspecto familiar, junto con cuadros de ambos esposos en su juventud.

Daba la impresión de que la esposa de Shintaro lo había adornado pensando en su esposo y en la familia que quisieron algún día tener, pero no pudieron.

Era un viejito calvo que medía una cabeza y media más que ella y parecía tener la energía de una persona de 30, a pesar de tener poco más de 80.

– ¡Higurashi! – saludó el octogenario.

– ¡Toishi! – devolvió el saludo el abuelo de Kagome

Ambos se pusieron a conversar.

A medida que iban llegando los demás, Kagome se dio cuenta de que la esposa del señor Shintaro poseía un jardín con preciosas flores, pero se divirtió con las mujeres que asistían allí, muchas de ellas de 70, otras de 75, hablando de lo mucho que la moda cambiaba e intercambiaban opiniones sobre lo que a sus nietas y nietos les gustaba.

Inuyasha se encontraba parado y recostado contra una pared, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en aquella casa, mientras que la noche parecía caer de a poco a través de las ventanas.

– Hey tú… extraño… ¿Te gusta esa muchachita, verdad? – preguntó el anciano calvo, al observar como aquel joven peli-plateado se quedaba mirando a la nieta de Higurashi. El sonrojo que cubrió su rostro respondió a la pregunta – Lo sabía… ¿Te gustaría que sea tu novia, no?

– No… yo… no…

– Tranquilo, te comprendo, cuando era joven me negaba a mí mismo que no quería a Yui Anari una chica de mi clase, pero ya vez, ella terminó siendo mi esposa – explicó con una gran sonrisa ante sus recuerdos – Vamos, te ayudo a conquistarla por ser Día de San Valentín.

¿Conquistarla?... se supone que Kagome ya estaba enamorada de él… ella misma se lo confesó, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco -bastante- celoso por los regalos que le habían dado a la pelinegra, así que ¿Por qué no recibir ayuda para que ella se olvidara de todos los estúpidos regalos que le habían dado?

Asintió ante la proposición y el anciano le hizo gestos para que lo siguiera.

-.-

– Y mi nieta Kiose suele usar esos vestidos cortos, la verdad que no me gusta para nada cuando sale así, además, no tiene un novio tan lindo como el tuyo Kagome – le dijo una de las abuelitas.

– ¿Inuyasha?... no él no es mi novio… solo es mi… mi amigo – respondió con dolor ante aquella palabra… pensaba que nunca podrían estar juntos mientras el recuerdo de Kikyo siga presente en él.

– Pero se ven bien juntos… apuesto a que tú quisieras ser su novia – esta vez habló Yui, la esposa de Toishi, y al ver el sonrojo de la chica supo que tenía la razón – Te voy a ayudar con eso… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella asintió en el acto… quería a Inuyasha, pero la situación de ser o no ser la chica de su corazón la estaba hartando… lo intentaría.

-.-

Ahora estaba más que nerviosa esperando a que Inuyasha la viera ataviada con la hermosa yukata que le prestaron, uno de color negro con dibujos de pétalos de sakuras, su cabello lo habían arreglado en un hermoso moño en el que colocaron una hermosa peineta con perlas rosadas, y del que caían algunos mechones ondulados, dejando que la luz de la luna llena se reflejara en ellas dando a conocer el color azul oscuro que poseía.

– ¿Kagome? – se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente volteó y vio a Inuyasha sin el traje de la rata de fuego, de hecho, se lo había cambiado por uno parecido, pero este era color negro y la Tessaiga en su cintura, su cabello plateado estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, como una de las pinturas de Inu no Taisho que tuvo la oportunidad de observar en la época antigua.

El escenario era sin dudas mágico, gracias a la luz de la luna.

Pero todo mejoró cuando pequeñas luces del misterioso lugar -que hasta el momento parecía un jardín común y corriente gracias a la luz del satélite natural de la Tierra-, se encendieron, demostrando las cantidades de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas que la esposa del dueño de la casa cultivó, junto a tres bancos blancos distribuidos por todo el jardín.

Un estrecho caminito conducía a una de las esquinas donde había una pequeña fuente que cuando todo se encendió empezó a funcionar.

– Todo esto es hermoso – murmuró Kagome, sin darse cuenta de que el hanyou se acercaba lentamente hasta ella.

– También tu – le susurró en el oído a la chica.

¿Inuyasha dijo eso?... ¿El testarudo, gritón, celoso, impaciente Inuyasha había dicho eso?... simplemente no se lo podía creer.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? – se sonrojó levemente al escuchar decir eso de los labios del oji-dorado.

– No me hagas repetirlo – habló esta vez con un poco de fastidio.

Ya volvió el Inuyasha que conocía.

– Bien… – lo miró y él la imitó. Se quedaron observando por largos minutos, hasta que ella preguntó – ¿Cómo hiciste para que no notaran tus orejas?

– Cuando era niño, mi madre me peinaba, pero a medida que crecí, aprendí a hacerlo yo mismo, solo que no lo hacía porque… no son cosas mías hacer eso frente a los humanos.

El Inuyasha que ella conoce desapareció de nuevo… ¿Quién le implantó el chip de _amable y cariñoso_?

– Kagome, ¿En qué piensas?

– En muchas cosas…

– ¿Cómo cuál?

– ¿Qué pasará con Kikyo? – no pensaba en ello, pero ya que Inuyasha estaba de tan buen humor, tenía que aprovechar al menos un poquito.

– Nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada Inuyasha?... le hiciste la promesa de que te irías al infierno con ella y me dices simplemente "nada"…

– Kagome… lo hice por compromiso – la tomó de las mejillas – yo no la amo en verdad.

– ¿Qué cosas dices?, ¿No te has parado a pensar que pasará luego de que derrotemos a Naraku? – una traviesa lágrima surcó su mejilla – Inuyasha, estoy consciente de que me tengo que quedar aquí en mi época.

– Pues yo me encargaré de que te quedes en el Sengoku a como dé lugar – acercó su cara a la de ella con intensiones claras de besarla.

– ¿Y ella? – Se apartó de él y caminó hasta la fuente, dándole la espalda – ¿No la dejarás sola, verdad?, Kikyo no descansaría en paz y yo no podría estar tranquila si ronda a cada rato por el pueblo buscándote.

– Deja de huir de mí, maldición… ¿No puedes entender de quien quiero junto a mí el resto de mi vida está frente a mí? – La siguió y la tomó de la cintura volteándola hasta tenerla en frente de él - ¿No puedes entender que te amo a ti? – y la besó.

Inmediatamente ella le correspondió, a pesar de la sorpresa que tuvo cuando él hiso… eso…

No lo podía creer, pero si lo que él decía era verdad… ella también lucharía para poder quedarse con él en la época antigua… le dolería a su madre, a Souta y a su abuelo, hasta a ella misma por dejarlos, pero ellos la comprenderían.

Ambos entregaban lo mejor de sí mismos en aquel acto de amor, expresando todo aquello que sentían, todo aquello que reprimían por razones que ellos mismo sabían, pero que aquella noche los daban a relucir.

– Yo también te amo Inuyasha – lo miró a los ojos y esta vez, ella tuvo la iniciativa para besarlo.

-.-

– Ahhh... el amor joven – suspiró mientras Toishi abrazaba a su esposa y observaban a través de la ventana a aquellos que se besaban en el jardín.

– ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio un día como este? – pregunto Yui dejándose abrazar por su esposo.

– Si… esa la magia del día de San Valentín – respondió el anciano, mientras soltaba a su cónyuge y cerraba las cortinas para que nadie más pudiera molestar al par que se demostraba su amor allí afuera.

* * *

**_Creo que repetí muchas veces la palabra "abuelo", pero me sentía rara poniéndole un nombre al abuelo de Kagome, así que lo dejé así... "abuelo"... jejeje_**

**_Casi me olvidaba de agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios en el fic "Una vida sin tí" y también a los que no los dejaron._**

**_Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos :3_**

**_Espero sus reviews..._**

**_Nos vemos pronto ^_^_**

**by: valeaome**


End file.
